Virtu Helmsmen
Virtu –Helmsman It has been shown that the Human brain when correctly conditioned still outperforms most Computronic systems especially in such areas as intuitive reaction to new situations. There is hardly an area where reaction time matters more than during Space Ship operations and during near light speed battle engagements. While the distances and the size of space relate these speeds somewhat and make it possible to react at all, even fractions of a second can mean the difference between defeat and victory and life and death. In an accidental discovery it was noticed that the Terran human genetic triggered mental disorder called Autism . It is a disorder of neural development characterized by impaired social interaction and communication, and by restricted and repetitive behavior. Autism affects information processing in the brain by altering how nerve cells and their synapses connect and organize. This altering of Information processing allowed the first successful Computronic – Synaptic Wet Link symbiosis in Human history, or the complete symbiosis of Computer and human brain on the entire level. Computer systems with intuitive functions were now possible. The first Virtu-Helm Interface, where an autistic person was directly without input interface steered a Space ship was developed only six month later. Since the causes of Autism were almost completely eliminated the “Supply” of Autistic talents was limited. The extremely controversial Virtu Helm Program encouraging parents not to have their children pre natal treated was started by the United Earth navy and rumors have it that the trigger genes were reintroduced in some communities in order to benefit from the financial rewards (Virtu Helmsmen earned 10 times as much as other spacers) While there is no open incentive or program of the Union Fleet to actually promote Autism and less than 1 percent of all ships actually have a Virtu Helmsman, all ships (1) are equipped with a Virtu Helm Interface System. (Secret Information: In extreme situations the Captain of a ship can order the Helms person to take Emergency Drug 15 which is a Cali-Pharm Inc . product. The drug simulates the talents of an autistic person by changing the information processing inside the synaptic system of a brain. This is only known to Helms men and Captains and referred to as Order 15 ) Saresii Psycho Surgeons are known to be anchoring such talents permanently. Natural Virtu Helmsmen are rare and often called “Gem-boys ” referring to their value and rarity. (1) The USS Devastator is the only major Fleet Unit that is not equipped with a Virtu Helm station by Order of Admiral Stahl who had it removed. (Stahl is an open opponent to the Virtu Helmsman culture and technology) (2) The most famous Virtu Helmsman is Shaka Ndebele , former Helmsman of the USS Tigershark (3) The Term Virtu is a derivation of the word Virtual and stems from the days when Virtual Helmsmen remotely steered Robotic Ships (Robot Bombs ) into Xunx and Freon Planets. There was also a short lived plan right at the beginning of the Union Fleet to replace crews with Virtual remote Crews entirely. Category:Armed Forces Category:Concepts Category:Technology